


Support B ampliado

by YukinaTodoroki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaTodoroki/pseuds/YukinaTodoroki
Summary: Como Sylvain puede servir para algo más que para ligar, y a Dimitri le vendrá muy bien.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 3





	Support B ampliado

**Author's Note:**

> No hay nada explícito. Relación chico x chico, si no te gusta no sigas leyendo y si te gusta pues disfruta 👉👈
> 
> Sylvain x Dimitri 
> 
> Posiblemente haré continuación, me gustó demasiado esta pareja.

No, no y no. Definitivamente esto no puede estar pasándome, tiene que ser un mal sueño del que me despertaré tarde o temprano.... Después de un esfuerzo inútil por hacer como que no pasaba nada, volvió a escuchar la voz de la muchacha a su espalda, y como buen caballero, príncipe y futuro rey de Faerghus, solo se me ocurrió una cosa..... Correr. 

No me había fijado en el tiempo que había estado corriendo hasta que alcance mi objetivo sudando y jadeando por partes igual, mire hacia los lados para ver si todavía me seguía y al no ver a nadie, suspire y avancé despacio hacia mi objetivo. Lentamente solo fue en mi mente porque la realidad estaba más lejos de lo que mi mente quería creer, estaba trotando suavemente hacia el único sitio seguro que se me ocurrió en todo el monasterio. 

Al llegar a mi destino abrí la puerta sin miramientos, total el dueño de la habitación siempre la tenía descuidadamente abierta, tendría más tarde una charla bastante seria sobre ese tema pero no en este instante, entre en el espacio de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza. Fui recibido por un grito de sorpresa por parte del dueño del lugar: 

-A-alteza!... Que sorpresa ja ja ja, que te trae a mi habitación?- dijo Sylvain con una cara de sorpresa que no pudo esconder. 

-Por favor Sylvain déjame esconderme aquí, me he metido un gran problema por tú culpa y necesito esconderme. – incline mi cuerpo haciendo una media reverencia mientras le suplicaba que me dejara quedarme con la mirada. 

-Estás huyendo? De quien?- me pregunto sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa de la cara. 

-De una chica de la academia.- Dije sincero.

-Perdón…. he oído bien? De una mujer??? – dijo Sylvain no creyéndose la mitad de lo que había conseguido decir sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa. 

-Bueno fue culpa tu culpa después de todo, te vi mejorar tu actitud considerablemente y me dije que tenía que cumplir mi parte del acuerdo y bueno..... intentar salir con una mujer... – dejé escapar con un suspiro. 

-Alteza... dime que no me regalaste una daga? -pregunto. 

-Q-que!?! No por dios, eso solo paso una vez... pero yo... -no sabía cómo explicar la situación en la que estaba. 

-Bueno – suspiro Sylvain—esto es culpa mía asique te ayudaré a resolverlo, aunque tendrías que haberme pedido consejo primero. En esto soy un profesional, y con lo de la daga también debiste... - termina diciendo mientras me mira fijamente. 

\- Lo sé... solo que en aquella ocasión yo... bueno yo no sabía... en fin da igual, de verdad me ayudaras? – volví a preguntar no queriendo obligar a Sylvain a ayudarme, por mucho que fuera su culpa después de todo.

-Por supuesto, solo yo, como buen profesional podría sacarte de esta—dijo con una pose recta y una expresión de prepotencia en el rostro—además siempre puedes apoyarte en mi para lo que necesites, estoy aquí para ayudarte Dimitri. 

-Gracias Sylvain, eres una buena persona y prometo devolverte el favor, un caballero nunca falta a su palabra, no? – dije sonriendo por la confianza que sentía hacia él. 

*toc, toc* 

Trague en seco mientras me gire a la puerta asustado.

-Por favor Sylvain sácame de ésta. – dije sin saber cómo actuar ahora que la chica que me estaba persiguiendo estaba fuera de la habitación. 

-Tranquilo su Alteza, deja que te muestre las técnicas de un profesional, mira y aprende—dijo mientras avanzaba para abrir la puerta. 

Al abrir la puerta la chica cambió su expresión ansiosa por una de completa sorpresa, al no encontrar a Dimitri sino a Sylvain detrás de la misma, el cual le mostró su mejor sonrisa coqueta junto con un guiño antes de empezar a hablar: 

-Hola preciosidad, que te ha traído a mi habitación?- dijo de la misma manera con la que siempre coquetea a con todas las mujeres del monasterio. 

La chica confusa dijo: 

-Amm...oh, bueno no es que estuviera buscándote especialmente a ti Sylvain... - dijo suspirando. 

-Ohh – dijo fingiendo llorar como si de verdad le hubiera dolido- eso fue terriblemente cruel hacia mi persona preciosidad... - continúo fingiendo un sollozo, antes de recuperar la compostura y sonreír – Aunque supongo que estas buscando a su alteza no? 

Ella lo miró con la cara sorprendida ante la adivinanza y entonces Sylvain sin más movimientos que el de su mano, abrió la puerta al completo y me dejó al descubierto, ya que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta para que la muchacha en cuestión no me viera. Le miré con la sorpresa instalada en mi cara para exigirle que me explicará que estaba pasando, pero todas mis palabras murieron en mi garganta al no ver venir lo que sucedió después..... 

Sylvain se movió sólo lo necesario para atraparme por la cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo lo suficiente para posar sus labios sobre los míos mientras cerraba los ojos. 

Yo no sabía qué hacer me estático, todo lo que iba decir o hacer se esfumó de mi mente sustituido por el hecho de unos labios calientes y sensuales sobre los míos. El contacto no duró mucho ya que Sylvain se apartó despacio manteniendo su mirada fija en mí. Hasta que giró su cabeza hacia la chica parada en la puerta de la habitación. Esta había cambiado su expresión sorprendida por una de incredulidad mezclada con algo más que no supe distinguir, estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo justo cuando Sylvain se adelantó: 

-Bueno querida – dijo volviendo a su tono coqueto por defecto—su alteza está bastante ocupado aquí- dijo reafirmando su agarre sobre mi cintura- así que si no es nada de vida o muerte, creo que no tenemos más asuntos que tratar no? – y con una sonrisa unida a un guiño le cerró la puerta en la cara a la chica que estaba tal vez tan o más confundida que yo. 

Mire a Sylvain a la cara donde tenía una expresión satisfecha en el rostro mirando a la puerta mientras su brazo seguía apretando mi cuerpo. La cara de Sylvain se giró para hablar: 

-Bueno ya estar-.....- sus palabras murieron en sus labios. 

Fue un impulso, una reacción, un reflejo pero antes de que Sylvain terminará de hablar ya había subido mis brazos hacia su cuello y había cerrado la distancia entre nosotros. Porque lo hice? Todavía no estoy seguro, pero Sylvain paso de un estado de sorpresa en el que se había quedado rígido para ver cómo cerré mis ojos, en ese momento pasó su otro brazo por mi espalda y comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos. Y entonces supe que no sería la última vez que besaría a Sylvain. 


End file.
